It's The Little Moments That Full A Scrapbook
by MusicalCurls
Summary: A high school scrapbook of stories. A whole bunch of mainly Percabeth one-shots/two-shots etc. As we all know, high school is its own type of battlefield.
1. Why Annabeth Is Going ToBe A Cheerleader

**Hello people. Welcome to this new thing I'm going to try: A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS!**

**o-0 HOW EXCITING!**

**Anyway, this is how it's gonna work: I will write my little one-shots, as usual, and instead of having them as standalones, I'll just group them together and basically make a kind-of scrapbook of stories!**

**More Info:**

**Will set it throughout their -Percy and Annabeth's- high school years (maybe college too but dunno yet).  
><strong>**Some will be short, some long, some stupid, some crazy and some sweet.  
><strong>**Will mainly do Percabeth though sometimes not.  
><strong>**There will be no timeline! I'll just kinda let you know when each story takes place.  
><strong>**I'M NOT TAKING THE NEW SERIES INTO ACCOUNT! It's not finished and just will mess with the flow.  
><strong>**Some stories might be a few chapters instead of just one. Hopefully. That is the plan.  
><strong>**Will maybe include little one-shots on other characters.  
><strong>**Will include my own made-up characters (like Austin and Carli).  
><strong>**Will probably include some vulgar language and insinuations/ideas at times.**

**DUDES THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own PJ. I will never own anything real I make a reference too. And I will never ever own Tom Felton….no matter how much I would want to!**

**Ps. Tom Felton is not included in the story, was just trying to be funny.  
><strong>**Pps. Takes place early sophomore year (so around the time of Fictional Boyfriend story).  
><strong>**Ppps. THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! And it has like no point to it! It's complete rubbish! It's one of the stupidest ones I have ever written. I LOVE IT!**

**So let's get this party started bitches!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Why Annabeth Is Going To Be A Cheerleader ~<strong>_

I am going to kill Annabeth. Well not really cause that would be counterproductive seeing as then I wouldn't be able to see her expression after all this has gone down.  
>But you get the point.<p>

A slap on the back, by what felt like a brick but in reality was a hand (a big hand), brought me back to the present.

And the present wasn't pretty.

"Hey Jackson, you took that hit well," the owner of the brick hand, Dylan, look impressed.

I spat out some grass and dirt that was left my mouth before answering, sarcastically, "How does face-planting count as taking a hit well?"

"Well Butch over there has been holding his arm and complaining how it felt like taking down a cement wall while you only seem to have gotten a face full of dirt. And seeing as Butch is one of our best tacklers and you supposedly have never played before, it was impressive. As vice-captain, impressing me is crucial."

I could still taste the dirt, "Mind telling the coach that? He thinks I'm a wimp."

Dylan smiled at me and quickly looked me up and down before replying. "Cause last year's P.E lessons did nothing to disprove that. You're pretty cool Jackson. We might be able to make a footballer out of you yet."

He slapped me once more on the back and walked off to go talk to the coach. Hopefully about me.

Maybe I should clear some stuff up. Number one, I'm trying out for the football team. Number two, I'm only one of five sophomores trying out, the rest are freshmen and a few juniors and seniors too, but mainly freshmen. Number three, Butch is not actually called Butch, it's just his nickname. And number four, I am trying out because my ever-supportive girlfriend doesn't think I'd make any sports team that didn't involve water.

Supposedly I'm too impulsive, too aggressive and too self-orientated to be on a proper team. Allegedly swimming doesn't count as a "real" team sport cause I still swim by myself and only rely on my teammates during the relays. By the way I'm on the swim team. I really wouldn't be helping the whole water child image if I didn't at least try out.

So what sport requires aggressiveness, doesn't mind impulsiveness and has enough self-orientated egotistical idiots playing it to be perfect for me? American Football.

Just for the record, I am a team player and am not self-orientated.

After running a few more drills, testing speed, strength, ability to take a hit, kicks and tosses, the coach blew his whistle and called us towards him. Most of the guys who tried out crashed to the ground. The actual players didn't. I decided acting normal, ignoring the grass and mud stains that covered me, would look a little boastful and as if I was trying to promote myself too much, so I collapsed to the ground like the rest.

If you would like to know how the drills were for me being special and all, here:  
>Speed – lots of running and teenagers aren't as bad as nymphs, so I did alright.<br>Strength – really? Hello half-god.  
>Ability to take a hit – thanks Butch. Achilles anyone?<br>Kicks – refer to strength  
>Tosses – refer to strength again. Also no spears or arrows were involved, so yes the balls actually (almost) got to their intended targets.<p>

"Okay boys," I nearly rolled my eyes. Coaches and referring to us as boys when we are mostly bigger than him and a good eighty percent have probably had more girls than he has had in his lifetime.

I'm being a little mean. The coach is a good guy, I had him last year for gym class. He didn't laugh at my pretend uselessness. No laughing it was pretend.

Back to the coach, "...it doesn't matter if you make it or not, point is that you tried. Now I will be putting up the list of those who made it tomorrow morning on the notice board by reception. Good luck."

As soon as he finished talking he grabbed his bag from the ground and headed inside. My guess is either to his office or the teachers' room.

We all slowly got up and either headed to the locker room or to the parking lot. Personally I prefer showering at home and since I have a car (an absolute beauty) I went towards where I'd parked.

Just as I'd reached my car Dylan came up to me. Huh, must have made quite an impression on him.

"Man why didn't you try out last year? We really could have used you."

That shocked me. "Me? Really? The freak who barely passed PE?"

"I have a feeling you were holding out on us. And freak? When were you a freak?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly at him. "It's a well known fact, ask anyone. Mr and Mrs Freak? Like Rachel and I?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah well...can't really reply to that. Been talking to Austin though, and he thinks you're pretty cool. Anyway back to football, don't be surprised if you see your name up on the board tomorrow. And don't freak out when you make varsity either."

And just like the coach, he walked off, leaving me very confused.

"Does that mean I made it?" I asked no one. Mostly myself.

Later that night I called (yes called with a phone, it's even a cordless phone) Annabeth. Her roommate answered. Her name's Brooke and she's really nice. And mortal, though not really normal cause she is kind of a genius. But normal enough.

"Annabeth, it's your lover," I heard Brooke call through the receiver.

"Honestly Brooke! Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

"Was just wondering if the bet is still on?"

"What bet?" she paused for a little but not enough for me to answer, "Wait, what did you do this time?"

"Always the accusing tone. No I didn't do anything, just wondering about that bet about me not being able to make a non-water related sport team," I tried to be sly. Pretty obvious I failed.

"Didn't know that it was a bet, and seeing as you asking me I guess you have tried out or are going to try out for a sport. Or even already have and got on."

"My mouth is shut. So we making it a bet?" I crossed my fingers and was silently praying that she didn't go all-knowing on me.

Finally she sighed and agreed, "What does the winner get?"

"Well if you win what do you want?"

She thought about it for a while, so I started doodling on this pad of paper my mom keeps by the phone to write down messages. I think I draw pretty well, if you going to compare it to a kindergartener's.

"K I know, when I win you have to take me to that new museum that's opening up in Jersey. And no complaining either. Also I get to drive your car there and back."

I sucked in my breath threw my teeth. If Dylan was joking I would be paying for it. "Fine but if, no when I win you...have to invite me to your school's Halloween dance. And I get to choose what we dress up as."

To most people this would sound lame but I'd spent a lot of time thinking about it before I called. Firstly Annabeth didn't want to go cause she says we won't get to spend any time together cause of her friends and the other girls who would all want me (no jokes, she actually said that) and secondly I have a wicked idea for costumes.

Basically I just want to be a trophy boyfriend for the night in a cool costume. Also pictures could be used for blackmail. Yes I know, I'm a terrible boyfriend.

"Percy no one actually dresses up for the Halloween dance."

"If we did then there we'll be someone therefore making no one a someone," I could literally hear her face palm, "besides you never went to the school last year so how would you know?"

I knew I had her there, "Fair point. Fine deal?"

"Deal."

"Still think there is some catch you not mentioning," she muttered.

"No catch." She couldn't know I was lying because she couldn't see my face. Very clever of me.

We spoke for a little while longer before Brooke started complaining we were disturbing her concentration and Annabeth ordered me to go get my homework done. Sometimes she's like my mother.

"Percy, how's that English going? Do you need Paul's help?"  
>Speak of the devil. And speaking of that devil...<p>

"Nico! What happened to my Ipod?"

"It wasn't me! Now do your homework mister!" Please Poseidon that I make the football team, maybe then I'll actually have something to threaten him with.

_-next day-_

I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

I mean ever though I knew it would probably happen thanks to Dylan but it was still quite a shock. It may not have been varsity like Dylan said. I think he underestimates how good you need to be to make it. He's like the first sophomore in like nine years to play varsity football.

Anyway you look at it, I still made the team. Junior varsity is definitely a team. No doubt about it. I'm still kind of in shock.

"Huh guess Dylan was telling the truth," I heard from next to me.

I didn't need to look to know it was Austin.

"Annabeth just lost," I told him, still looking at the notice on the board, scared that if I looked away it would disappear and this wouldn't be real. I realised what I said won't make much sense to him but I had to say it.

I could tell he looked at me weirdly before speaking, ignoring what I just said. "Technically that makes you cool enough for me to hang out with now."

I punched him in the shoulder for that, finally looking at him. "This coming from the worst sportsman in the world."

"Watch it Jackson, I'm not that bad. Besides," he hitched his bad a little higher on his shoulder, indicating that we should walk, "I could kill you with my jokes."

"Yeah cause they're so bad."

Walking down the hallway I kind of felt like a big shot. Swimming and football team this year. A whole bunch of new friends, most of which are thought of as the popular kids of our year. I could almost hear Annabeth's voice, "See what happens when you make an effort. People like you. I told you."

"So you sitting with us at lunch today or still too scared to face the cafeteria?" Austin asked me when we sat down in homeroom.

"Wow I've finally been upgraded to lunch buddy. How exciting," I joked.

See this is the thing about Austin and I. It's like we don't actually like each other but we get along pretty well.

"Don't thank me, I still think you need to sweat a little more but Dylan likes you."

"How is it that you can make everything just sound...bad?"

"It's a talent."

I rolled my eyes and then the teacher walked in, saving me my sanity.

Before I went to lunch I was back outside reception, looking at the notice board again. But this time it wasn't because I didn't believe it.

I took out my phone (yes I do have one, let those monsters come. I'll be waiting) and took a picture of the notice, making sure you could read my name. I sent the picture to Annabeth. I knew she wouldn't see it yet, being the rule keeping student she is and the fact she shuns cellphones. I'd IM her later and watch her face when she saw it.

This would be fun.

Later on I did like I planned and IM-ed Annabeth. I knew she hadn't had opened her phone because I hadn't gotten a reply.

"Brooke just went out, you caught me at just the right time."

She was looking very sexy in that librarian way, you know with the hair pulled back in a bun, pencil behind her ear, uniform on and books spread open in front of her on her bed. I'm perfectly allowed to think about her like this, she is my girlfriend after all.

"Checked your phone today?" I asked her when she had stopped doing whatever work she was doing.

She gave me an odd look, "Why would I?"

"Stop being difficult and just go check it."

She sighed and got up. I could hear her moving about the room. "If I wasn't difficult it wouldn't be any fun," she said when she sat back down on her bed.

I chuckled and let her turn on her phone and check her messages. The wait was totally worth it. Her eyes first widened and her mouth opened into an "oh". Then she looked up at me and she squinched her eyes, half glaring at me and half looking a little like a startled squirrel.

"You Perseus Jackson are going to be sent to Hades before you could say 'I win'!"

"Well let's try it...I win." I paused for a moment, "Hmmm nothing happened. So tell me how do you feel about vampires?"

She ignored that comment. "I guess I better say congratulations," she murmured, crossing her arms and lowered her head, sulking.

"Brighten up a little, you now have a football player for a boyfriend. You're almost normal."

"You're such an ass." I knew exactly what buttons to push.

"But..."

"But," Annabeth looked at me, smiling a little, "you're my ass."

I smiled back at her, "And you're my pretty little genius. I'll let you finish your work. See you on Friday?"

"Yeah I'll meet you outside your school. We'll go get some coffee or watch a movie or something."

"Or the park, I like the park. Bye beautiful." Just the right amount of charm.

Annabeth blushed a little, and she looks younger when she blushes. It's cute.  
>She blew me a kiss, still with one raised eyebrow Annabeth style, and started to wave through the mist.<p>

As the mist was clearing she asked me quickly, "So what we dressing up as?"

"I was thinking maybe you could be my personal cheerleader." Laughing I caught one short glimpse of her face before the image faded completely.

A voice came from a boy leaning against the frame of my open door. "You think you could convince Annabeth to do some cheerleading for me? It could help with the whole hot-badass image I'm going for."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly to the right. "I wonder how readily you'd say that with my whole junior varsity team backing me."

Nico smiled at me and then got full grasp of what I just said. "Shit!" he swore with some more colourful words and took off down the hallway to his room.

I heard his door slam closed and smiled, laying down on my bed, stretching out. This football thing was turning out to be the best thing I'd ever gotten myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? It also leaves the whole Halloween dance idea open. Whoop whoop!<strong>

**Maybe also a story of how Nico deals with the whole football thing...maybe Nico will try out too for his school's team...**

**Read and review. I'll update as soon as I can, though kind of in my final year of school...**

**As I said before: THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!**


	2. The Perfect Guy List

**Hey guys, I'm back :P  
><strong>**Impressive? Yeah yeah.**

**K I knew you guys would like a continuation of the last chapter or something like that but I can't think of a good enough idea yet so as soon as I do, I'll write one. I got so many ideas of what to write but only like a general idea, not enough to actually write something.**

**So here's a cute little one-shot I've had stuck in my mind for quite a while now.**

**Let's place this around...hmmm how about junior year? So Annabeth and Brooke have been roommates going on two years, are friends and Brooke has met Percy. Yeah that works. K so it's like mid-junior year. Let's go with that.**

**Disclaimer: So another one of these...I do not own anything that actually exists in this world already.**

**Laugh a little, smile a little, find it retarded if you want, but please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Perfect Guy List~<strong>_

"Why. Am. I. So. Freaking. Stupid!"

Every word was punctuated with another head bang to the table.

"And why exactly is that Miss Smarty Pants?"

Annabeth raised her head from the table to lightly glare at her roommate/friend/Brooke, who was at that moment halfway under her bed looking for something, so she didn't see the look Annabeth was giving her.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"This book from when I was younger, I was talking…." Brooke cut off for a bit here and started backing out for under the bed, not knowing how funny she looked, bum in the air and slowly wiggling backwards while making high-pitched grunting noises.

Annabeth stifled a giggle, until Brooke had managed to get out from under her bed and had sat cross-legged on the floor, then she started laughing so hard she snorted once or twice.

"….to….what's so funny? Did you just snort?"

"You...looked…so….ridiculous!" Annabeth told her in between laughs. Brooke didn't say anything, just gave Annabeth a pointed look and let her calm down before continuing about why she was looking for the book.

"So I was talking to Melly, you know from biology and I can totally tell you are not at all interested so I'll just stop now."

"No, no continue. I'm interested." Annabeth really did try so sit up straight and look interested.

"Really Chase? You got that glazed look. So I'll just drop it and try something else…Why you so stupid?"

Annabeth went back to working out her math problems. "Here's the thing, Che-"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Brooke abruptly cut Annabeth off, squealing like a crazy teenaged fangirl who was meeting Justin Bieber for the first time.

Annabeth jumped out of her seat and her hand went straight to her thigh without even thinking, exactly over where her dagger was strapped under her school skirt for emergencies, before quickly realizing there was no danger and relaxing before Brooke even noticed the strange behaviour.

"What! Why the hade-hell did you scream loud enough to almost give me a heart attack!" Annabeth looked down at Brooke, fists clenched at her sides.

Brooke stood up and thrust a piece of paper in Annabeth's face. "Look at this! Look at what I found!"

Annabeth took one step back and took the piece of paper from Brooke, who was alternating between quietly squealing and giggling.

"My Perfect Guy," Annabeth read, "your perfect guy? You actually wrote one of these lists?"

"Well of course! Didn't everyone when they were younger?"

"I didn't!"

Brooke gave her a small smile but didn't say anything so Annabeth ignored the smile and continued reading.

"Number one, he is over six foot tall. Number two, he has a British accent, number three...really Brooke? Really? He knows all of Blue's songs and will go with you to a concert of theirs when they come to the States," Annabeth looked at Brooke and raised an eyebrow.

"So shoot me for having a little crush on Blue. I was like ten okay? Plus you're one to talk. "If I could create my perfect man he would be...".Ah ha?"

Annabeth was scared Brooke had gone crazy, which would explain the look Annabeth gave her at that precise moment.

Brooke stared back at her, "Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

That settled it, Brooke had gone mad. "No I really don't. But go ahead, explain."

Brooke struck a pose, hands on her hips and smirked at Annabeth, "You didn't exactly write a list, more of a prose, but it stated exactly what your perfect guy was."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realised what Brooke was referring too. "You've read my journals! Wha...whe...How did you find them?" she stuttered.

"I was looking for a text book of yours when I stumbled across them. And sorry I was curious, I mean big bold letters saying 'Annabeth's Private Journal, Don't Read' is basically inviting someone to open it..."

Annabeth didn't say anything, she just stood still, a little pale, and hoped Brooke hadn't read much. What those journals had written in them, about camp and quests and Luke and...and...and Percy! She couldn't simply explain stuff like that to Brooke.

"...though it's not like I could read most of it, seeing as most of it was in Greek but the few entries that weren't were kinda interesting," Annabeth quietly let out the breath she had been holding, "and you most definitely thought about your perfect guy."

Now that Annabeth had stopped stressing about Brooke having found out her "little secret" she really didn't care her journals had been read.

Instead she blushed slightly, "Admittedly I may have written something like that. Once upon a time. But I was young!"

"According to the date you must have been about twelve or thirteen, not that young!"

"Really?" Annabeth was surprised that she had actually been that old. Then again that was around about the time of the whole Luke/Percy fiasco/thing/whatever it was.

While Annabeth was in her reverie Brooke had gotten a pad of paper, a pen, said journal and was once again sitting on the floor.

"If you done thinking over this whole age thing how about you come join me on the floor and we make a list."

Annabeth walked over and sat down next to her, "I thought I already had a list."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "For a smart person you're rather dumb most of the time. You more or less mentioned what you wanted, so we going to make that a list..."

"The catch being?"

Brooke smiled, "The catch being that we going to see how Percy checks off on your list."

"What! NO! No we're not doing that!"

She smirked, "Too late, I've already started."

While Brooke wrote out "my" list using the journals for reference, Annabeth sat there trying not to freak out to much...well actually she was trying to not start her own list in her head of why she was friends with certain people.

"Done!" Brooke finally announced, laying the list on the floor in between them along with Annabeth's picture of her and Percy she keeps on her bedside table.

"So this is how it'll work, I'll read the attribute and you'll tell me if Percy has it or not. I'll be contributing of course, having met your very hot boyfriend. So," Brooke changed her voice, lowering it and making her sound like she was that presenter, Anne Robinson, from 'The Weakest Link', "let's begin."

Annabeth laughed.

"So first thing, your perfect man is tall, taller than you by at least a head."

Once again Annabeth laughed, "You know how long it was before Percy finally grew to be taller than me. For the first three months of our relationship he was my height. He was tiny when I met him!"

"So he is taller than you, and I'd say by three inches or so at least. Next, he has blue eyes and blonde hair."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, she had such a bad crush at that stage, "We both know the answer. And I prefer Percy's eyes. Next."

"He is as smart as me and wants to be a doctor."

"I think the last thing Percy wants to be is a doctor. And he is smart...in his own way." Brooke laughed a little at that.

"He knows how to be serious and knows that I'm always right."

"Percy's laidback, easy going and won't admit to me being right even when he knows I am."

"We will never argue. We will never fight."

"Must have been dreaming if I thought that would ever happen."

"I'll answer that one then, you guys fight like cat and dog sometimes. It's almost as if you're total opposites at times and the same at others. Anyway next one, your perfect guy..."

And thus it carried on, Brooke reading one of Annabeth's requirements and having barely any of them apply to Percy.

"Ok I get it!" Annabeth had had enough by that time, "Percy is not my "perfect guy" but so what, I was young when I wrote that, I barely knew him then." She then buried her head in her hands.

"See that's the point! Your perfect guy is first of all not real and second of all, almost the exact opposite to Percy. But somehow Percy is still perfect for you and it doesn't matter that he barely checks off on your list!"

Annabeth removed her hands from her face and looked at Brooke in the eyes, before smiling slightly. "He is perfect isn't he?"

Brooke face broke into a big smile, so big it was almost creepy. "You've found your perfect man and he isn't perfect! Oh it's just so cute!"

Annabeth got up and did a small dance and after laughing at her a little, Brooke got up and joined her. The girls started chanting, "Percy's not perfect but he's perfect!"

They carried on like this, acting a little childish until someone knocked on their door. Both immediately stopped and tried to look composed, before looking at each other and started laughing again.

Brooke, still laughing, went to open the door. Outside stood one of the girls whose room was two doors down, Vanessa. Vanessa also didn't exactly like Annabeth or Brooke. She was one of Cheryl's friends.

"Can you guys, maybe, I dunno, act normal?"

"And why should we?" Annabeth asked, hands on her hips.

Vanessa scoffed, "Oh aren't we clever. "Percy's not perfect but he's perfect". Puh-lease how dumb can you guys get."

"Cool story Vanessa, but we gotta go. Bye now," Brooke smiled at her sweetly and closed the door.

"Urg! You guys are so weird!" She yelled at them through the door before stomping away.

Annabeth high fived Brooke, "Go Brooke. That was impressive."

Brooke tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Well I am brilliant."

The girls started laughing again until Brooke suddenly stopped and picked up the paper with the list off the floor. She looked at Annabeth, then at the paper and then back at Annabeth again, smiling.

"Guess what the last requirement on your list is." Brooke told Annabeth, still smiling.

Annabeth just shrugged.

"My perfect guy must love me and I must love him back."

Annabeth started smiling too. "Now why wasn't that the first requirement?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? A cute, little, random bit of rubbish right?<br>****Did any of you write a perfect guy list?**

**Anyways...yeah that's it  
><strong>**Review please, it makes me smile**

**I'm out peeps!**


	3. Who's Got Who Whipped

**I know it's been a long time since I updated. But I have my reasons:**

**I've been busy at school, I kinda am in my final year.**

**I've had writer's block (in a sense at least).**

**So yeah I'm sick today so no school for me (not like I had anyway, most of my lessons were cancelled), so I wrote up this idea I got this morning while having a sneezing fit.**

**This chapter/whole scrapbook is dedicated to Brianna (aka ASenseOfImagination) for just being the best ever!**

**And thank you to all my reviewers. I plan on replying to your reviews but never get down to it. Oh and thanks to favouriters/story alerters too!**

**Ps. Let's place this whenever you want it to be in their high school years. It fits almost everywhere. I personally think it would be winter time maybe Sophomore or Junior year.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Who's Got Who Whipped~<strong>_

It's a wonder it lasted this long at all. With all the rumours going around and the amount of people who knew/suspected I had no idea how we hadn't been found out yet.

To tell you the truth, it shocked me.

Then again it really was more of a matter of when than how. I must still give us credit we got away with it for so long.

Then again it all probably could have turned out a little better if the state we were caught in wasn't so...compromising.

Percy is adamant that this whole situation wouldn't have happened if I just went over during the week to his instead of only on Fridays/weekends. I don't agree. I shouldn't always be the one who has to go over to his place, I'm the girl. He's the one who's meant to be chasing after me not the other way round.

He then of course makes a very good point as to why he can't come over to where I am staying: No boys allowed in the girl's dorm, as it says in the student code of conduct I had to sign when I first joined the school.

Yet for some reason the principal didn't make the same rule for the boy's dorms, they can have whoever they want in their dorms, provided it's not a girl from the school. Hypocritical much?

Which then leads on to the point I always make: your hormones control you.

Percy's next point: no they don't, you know you miss me and always want to be around me.

Almost every time we have this argument he lands up telling me I'm whipped without ever saying it. Which is why I had to prove my point: no it wasn't me who was whipped, it was him.

Which then lead to me refusing to leave the school campus to go over to his apartment (or actually anywhere with him) until he broke.

Which incidentally only took about a week and a half.

So who was the one who was whipped?

"Fine I'm whipped okay? You win. You have me wrapped around your perfect little pinkie finger," Percy finally admitted when I found him waiting outside my dorm room.

Now who does the chasing? Yes that's right. Percy.

We started our little "meeting" again, but what was different this time is that Percy was sneaking into my dorm more than I was going over to his apartment.

Not the most intelligent thing I've done, because we got caught.

And I got in trouble, not Percy (mostly).

Normally Percy would use the fire escape to get into the dorm unseen but he'd gotten a little overconfident through the months and for the past few weeks had simply been walking into the building like any normal student.

Totally stupid on his part.

Because today, our resident miss goody good happened to be lounging in the reception/place with lots of comfy couches and a fire which is lit because of how freezing New York is at the moment. Unlike most of the girls, who just ignore him being here (after I got pissed at a few for hitting on him they barely look at him anymore), Tayla Anders, aka miss goody good, decided to get him caught. But only after she made sure she would get me in trouble too.

Did I mention that she hates me?

So she got the matron to look into my room at the worst possible moment. I may or may not have caused our hardcore religious matron to drop to her knees and pray for my soul.

The reason for her reaction? The music I had playing.

Well no, mostly the position we were in. But the music didn't help. She considers most modern music to be the devil's work. And I had some Muse playing. While it's not the worst I don't think she deems it even close to acceptable.

And why was our position so bad? For most people it would be a godsend seeing as we were both fully dressed...at least I was, Percy was lacking a shirt.

Anyway Percy was sitting on my bed, leaning his back to the wall and I was...straddling him. We were, as normal, making out. But this still wasn't enough to give my matron a heart attack.

No it was the fact that Percy had one hand resting rather high on my thigh and the other...under my shirt. My one hand was also dangerously close to the top of his pants. This was mainly the problem.

"Miss Chase I really did expect better from you," Mr Silverstone, the principal, gave me a withering look.

I shrunk down in my seat a little. Gods and monsters don't scare me but my principal makes me want to crawl into a little ball.

I looked over to Percy who was sitting in the chair next to me, bouncing his one leg and looking as if he was at home watching TV, not infront of his girlfriend's ex-marine principal.

"It won't happen again sir," I said in a soft voice. How pathetic of me.

He gave me another look, "From what Miss Anders says this is not the first time. Isn't that so Mr...?" he looked at Percy.

"Jackson," he answered.

"Mr Jackson. And you go to which school?"

"Goode High."

Mr Silverstone laughed darkly when at that. "I'm sure Grayson will love to hear about this."

Percy simply shrugged, "Don't think Grayson will really care, I've been in his office so often that he makes me coffee when I enter. He kinda just lets me do what I want now."

Silverstone appeared to be a little shocked at that. "I'm sure he wouldn't just let you do what you want. I've known Grayson for a long time and he cares too much about the rules to do something like that."

Now Percy laughed darkly, "I believe he cares more about his football team."

Silverstone didn't respond and instead turned towards me again. "Now Miss Chase seeing as this is the first glitch on your record I'm prepared not to expel you. But you did go against the student's code of conduct, which you signed. So I'm going to have to suspend you for two weeks and I'll be calling your parents."

I might have paled slightly. My dad won't be very impressed. I might as well book myself a plane ticket back to San Francisco.

Percy must have seen my face. "I'm sorry sir but you have no right to give Annabeth a punishment like that."

Mr Silverstone blanched. A student had never said something out of turn to him before. He stood up and glared at Percy across the desk.

"Mr Jackson, I don't believe how I reprimand my students is any of your concern."

"And you a hypocrite."

My eyes widened at Percy. How could he so calmly stand up to someone so menacing! Wait nevermind, he stood up to Ares, how so could a principal be any scarier.

As Silverstone opened his mouth to retort Percy continued, leaning back in his chair and glaring back at him. "You allow the boys to have girls into their dorms but the girls aren't allowed guys into theirs. While you may argue that girls need to be protected more and boys will be boys, you still are contradicting yourself. Say for instance I was the student here and Annabeth was visiting me we wouldn't have a problem right now, right?"

Silverstone nodded but other than that kept quiet.

"So I guess the only problem we have here is that you show favouritism. I wonder how well that will go down with the parents, knowing their daughters get worse punishments than their sons."

I was really impressed with Percy. He came off sounding really smart and had turned Silverstone into the bad guy.

Silverstone sat back down and pressed his hands together while looking at Percy. After a few minutes of uneasy silence he sighed and finally spoke, "You've effectively made your point Mr Jackson. I believe I can let Miss Chase off with just a warning this time."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. My dad wouldn't need to be told about a warning. I was safe.

"Now both of you out," he dismissed us with a wave of his hand, "I have a phone call to make to a certain Mr Grayson."

We both smiled and got up to leave. Just as Percy was closing the door behind him Silverstone called out, "And Jackson, I hope never to hear about you being in the girls dorms again."

Percy basically slammed the door closed behind him and I pulled him out the office area, laughing.

Once we were outside Percy started laughing with me. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to his side.

I smiled up at him, "I guess Silverstone is the one who is actually whipped."

"A simple thank you would be okay."

I did thank him and he took me out for some coffee. Percy still hasn't figured out that he essentially has me whipped.

Needless to say, the code of conduct was changed and the boys weren't too happy about it.

And Percy didn't stop sneaking into my dorm.

Only he has learnt to use the roof as a point of entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well didn't turn out the same way I wanted it to but what the hay!<strong>

**Sniffles and Coughs x**


	4. What We Were Once Is Not Who We Are Now

_Hey guys, long time…._

_Yeah sorry bout that, life is way way to hectic right now._

_But good stuff has happened between all the stress and stuff: I got my driver's license, saw a long-lost friend from Auzzie and had a birthday ._

_So here's a little idea that's been spinning round my head for a while, dunno why though. Remember Nancy Bobofit? Like all the way back in the first book? Well….I wonder how she will like my Percy._

_Making this clear: My Percy from my little world that I have the PJO characters live in._

_So this is all written kind-of from Nancy's POV.  
><em>_And let's place this half way through junior year so Percy is Mr Popular. Tehee…._

_Ps. Ignore my English in the author note bits, I write exactly how I speak. Same as when writing dialogue. Trying to keep it real._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ What We Were Once Is Not Who We Are Now ~<strong>_

She should have known from the moment she walked into homeroom that things were going to be different for her.

For one, the kids here weren't a bunch delinquents. She was prepared to bet almost all her month's allowance that ninety-nine percent of these students were goody goods who had never gotten suspended, let alone expelled from school.

Yet here she was, after having been expelled (well asked to leave) from three schools in the past eight years for various reasons, accepted into a rather good public school just because someone had decided to give her a second (or fourth) shot. But no-one here would know that.  
>To sum it up, she knew she wasn't immediately going to pinned as one of the trouble makers, unless she started shooting off her mouth.<p>

The second reason why this school would be so different wouldn't walk into the class for another good ten minutes. For which she would have a really good view.

She attempted sidling into the classroom and took a seat in the back, trying her very best not to get noticed. Didn't work too well, seeing as her bright red hair made her stick out like a girl in an all-boys school. Still the kids didn't say anything to her. Most likely because she was new and it was halfway through junior year.  
>She knew that if this were her school and some new kid pitched up now she wouldn't have ignored them. No she probably would have been the first to make the new kid's life a misery.<p>

This time she didn't want to be the bully unless she had a good reason to.

The teacher was late so everyone was mucking around, sitting on their desks, tossing paper aeroplanes. The usual.

She could easily distinguish the popular crowd from the rest. But even the rest didn't seem like they weren't popular. It was weird. Almost no-one was left out.

Eventually the teacher walked in, looking a little frazzled. Everyone quietened down and took their seats.

He barely noticed the class and was mumbling under his breath about something, until someone called out, "What Percy do this time Mr Blofis?"

Mr Blofis finally seemed to take notice of the class and seemed a little surprised. He looked at his wristwatch and then back at the class.

"Nothing, I just really hate Monday mornings," he said cheerfully.

Most of the class laughed. Even she cracked a little smile. The teacher seemed like a good guy, and if her schedule was anything to go by, she had him for English too.

"Now class, just need to do roll call and a few announcements-"

He was interrupted by the arrival of someone. She caught her breath as soon as she saw him. Not only was he very good looking but was also very, very familiar. Though she couldn't put her finger on how she knew him or who exactly he was.

He sauntered into the class, high-fiving and bumping fists with who she figured were the popular kids. She turned back to see what the teacher would say about this and was stunned to see him roll his eyes and then start roll call.

"Man you have it so easy", she heard a blond said to the latecomer.

"Paul's got the whole awesome stepfather thing down," the latecomer said and then laughed slightly.

She was really interested to know his name. It was starting to bug her that she couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Austin Rynolds?"

The blond answered to this with a wave. Mr Blofis smiled in return. He seemed to like the class and them him in return. It surprised her seeing as she had never been in a class where it was so.

Eventually the teacher called out, "Percy Jackson," to which the latecomer answered amused, "Really _Mr Blofis_?"

She nearly fell out of her chair from surprise. The latecomer who looked so familiar was Percy Jackson? The little dweeb who was kicked out of Yancy? The wimpy loser? He turned into that guy, the one who seemed really popular? It just didn't make sense.

And her landing up at the same school as him seemed too coincidental. It was a real shock to her.

"Percy do you want detention?"

The class all seemed to gasp collectively while Percy raised an eyebrow at the teacher. Then they all burst into laughter, Mr Blofis included.

Needless to say, she was really confused.

"Honestly don't know what they were thinking, putting you in my homeroom class." The teacher turned to the door, which was open, and then back to us. "I just have to step out for a bit, you lot," he gave us a pointed look, mainly at Percy and the boy whose name was Austin, "be good!"

The change was instantaneous. The class relaxed and the Austin kid stood up, "K now down to business!" and he walked to the front of the class where a very pretty girl joined him.

"Cali sit down, it's my turn," Austin folded his arms, looking at the pretty girl.

"Oh stuff it Rynolds, you mess it up every week," Carli then proceeded to batter her eyelashes at him. "Besides, you know you want me up here with you."

A few whistles and taunting followed this statement. Even she found this rather funny and was laughing lightly along with most of the class. Rather out of character for her.

They bickered for a bit before some (probably football) guy interrupted and told them to get on with it.

Pretty girl, Carli, gave Austin a look and started speaking, "Well first things first, well done to our brilliant football team for another win on Friday."

Cheers followed this. When it quietened down Austin spoke up, "All thanks to Dylan, who is bunking today the lucky guy, and my man Jackson. Take a bow Perce!"

More cheers followed and Percy did indeed stand up and bow and added a few blown kisses in too. Now she really was shocked. Jackson was a footballer, and a good one too.  
>And these people worshipped him.<p>

What?

Carli shushed the class with her hands and carried on talking when they were quiet, "Also we've started discussing our junior trip. The teachers want us to go," she scoffed, "hiking. So we were thinking of getting our council to convince them to take us skiing."

Austin picked up here, "So basically we need a way to convince Grayson that it's a better idea than hiking. So start thinking up good arguments, complain to parents, just do what you can. It should be easy to sway Grayson-"

"What's this about me Rynolds?" a deep voice came from the door, which she recognised as the principal's from her meeting with him the week before.

Austin visibly paled, "Nothing sir," and he crept off back to his seat.

The principal now entered the class, "That's what I thought. Miss back to your seat too," he said to Carli, who happily sat back down.

Mr Blofis entered behind him half smiling. He seemed to find the whole situation funny.

"Juniors we have a new student. I expect you to all accept her and no funny business," he gave the class a pointed look. He then looked at her, "Miss Bobofit please stand up," she did, "this is Nancy Bobofit." She saw Percy turn around sharply to look at her with raised eyebrows. He obviously had not forgotten her. "Who will be her guide for the day?"

The class didn't have time to answer as Mr Blofis immediately volunteered someone himself, smirking, "Percy will."

Percy turned around so fast it looked like he rocked the chair, "But Paul!"

"Jackson I don't care about whatever your relationship with Mr Blofis is outside of school but here he is to be referred to only by his last name," Grayson put in.

"And this is your punishment for being late this morning," Paul finished.

Percy protested, he wanted to do this about as much as she did, "Hey that wasn't my fault! You were late too."

"Explain to me how we arrived at school the same time and you still managed to get to class five minutes after me?" Mr Blofis questioned him.

Percy obviously didn't have an answer as he opened his mouth, closed it and then muttered "Fine" while sinking down into his seat, being laughed at by Austin and a few others.

"You so deserve it," Carli muttered to him.

This really wasn't helping with her self-esteem seeing as it appeared no-one wanted to be her guide for the day.

"Right now that that's settled. Paul I think we may have to talk about him," she could see Percy scowl at that, probably knowing Grayson meant him. "But great playing on Friday Jackson," Grayson smiled at Percy before leaving.

She was incredibly confused by all this. Obviously everyone liked Percy, including the principal. It just was nothing like she thought he would turn out if she ever thought about him at all.

At the end of the lesson Percy came up to her. "Hello Nancy. Long time no see," he said carefully.

She looked up at him, noticing he didn't look to comfortable about this. She wasn't either.

She hid her discomfort behind a snide remark, "Look who's all grown up and a big shot."

He glared at her, "I'm not twelve anymore Nancy, and neither are you. So grow up and forget about whatever happened at Yancy. Besides I can make your life a living hell here, like you once made mine. Now come one, next is Math and I can't be late."

He turned away from her and started walking. She got up quickly to follow him. When she caught up to him she asked in a tiny voice, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

She meant his comment about him making her life a living hell. She didn't think he really would but it still scared her. She was the new kid, he was apparently one of the star football players and well liked, and she really didn't want to be an outcast like at her last school.  
>She couldn't believe how she was displaying her fear of this to him. But once he was the outcast, mainly because of her, so she was hoping he would understand.<p>

His face softened and she noted how good looking he really was. "No I wouldn't."

She knew he was a good guy, she always had. That was what had once made him such an easy target. He scared her because of that, and she didn't know why.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Throughout the day Nancy acted a little like a puppy, following Percy everywhere. They barely spoke and others noticed the awkwardness between them. Some people had asked her about it to which she simply replied, "Middle school stuff."

Yet she did make some friends, so at lunch she didn't have to sit with Percy and his friends, which undoubtedly would have been more than unpleasant.

It interested her, how much he had changed. He spoke with everyone who spoke to him, girls audibly sighed around him, and the younger students worshipped him and his friends while the older ones respected them.  
>She found it odd when she compared it to the boy she once knew.<p>

Bet the Yancy kids from all those years ago would have been just as shocked as she was to see how Percy 'The Freak' Jackson had turned out. If she told her friends from there she was sure they would laugh and call her crazy.

At the end of the day they were exchanging a few sentences. He was mainly asking her about how she liked Goode and stuff. He never once mentioned Yancy since that morning so neither had she. She was about to apologise for how she once acted after he had been so civil to her today but a younger dark haired kid interrupted her.

"How long do you expect Annabeth and I to wait for you?" he asked Percy rather rudely.

Percy clipped him over the head instead of answering.

"Ow! What was that for!" the kid asked indignantly.

"For making me late today. Tell Annie I'll be there in a few."

"Seriously Fish Face! I-"

"Nico..." Percy glared at the kid.

"Fine fine I'll tell her. Sheesh I'm asking Paul for a ride home. You in such a foul mood today. Not my fault..." the kid walked off mumbling angrily, adding in quite a few creative swear words.

Percy rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. "You have a ride home?" he asked her.

She blinked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. He didn't seem to be joking.

"I'm good, I don't have far to walk," she answered him a little shyly.

"You sure? My girlfriend has a car here and I'm sure she won't mind."  
>A girlfriend? She wasn't actually all that astonished after what she had seen today.<p>

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," she insisted.

He shrugged. "I'll be seeing you then."

He started walking through the school gates when she called after him, "I'm sorry!"

He turned, looking surprised. But soon the look morphed into a smile. "See you tomorrow Nancy."

She watched him walk up to a pretty girl with long blonde curls leaning on a car. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking around the car and getting in. The blonde looked over at her and gave her a knowing smile before also getting in the car and driving off.

Two reasons why this school would be different to the others she had attended before. One, people didn't know her as a delinquent. Two, she might actually have found a sort of friend in the form of a former victim of her bullying.

Nancy Bobofit friends with Percy Jackson. Who would have thought?

* * *

><p><em>So how was that? Dunno it was just this idea I've had floating around. It's an interesting thought.<em>

_What you guys think? Besides for the lack of Percy/Annabeth gooeyness._

_Also sorry for any grammatical errors. I do check but sometimes they escape me. It's like 2.30am so I can't be perfect right now..._

_Goodnight all._


	5. Things May Change But

_Hey everyone..._

_Um well. Hehe sorry. Been busy. And fanfiction wouldn't let me log in...both pathetic excuses but yeah. But at these are one-shots and not an actual story.  
><em>_Plus have had no idea what the fuck to write. Why you ask? Simple really:_

_I AM NOT AMERICAN!  
><em>_Every time I think of something I go through this process: Does that only happen here? Do Americans act like that? What's an American school like? What if I make a complete ass out of myself? Etc etc etc..._

_You understand my problem?_

_And another conclusion I have come to: Even though I have made Percy a football player, I kinda find that girly.  
><em>_Sorry sorry, don't want to offend anyone but I'm a rugby girl. Football is like a fucked up version of rugby, less challenging, less tough and more padding.  
><em>_So you will understand that this was really, really hard for me to write, including my complete lack of knowledge of the game._

_If you don't read any of this I understand..._

_**Music suggestions:** Foster the People (loving them), Losing my Religion by Dia Frampton (Yes I watched The Voice), and some All Time Low or Muse or Panic! tossed in there too.  
><em>_And: Ai Se Eu Te Pego by Michel Teló. (I can like Portuguese music too :P)._

_**Time setting:** Maybe Junior year sometime, or early Senior year.  
><em>_Sorry for rambling in story and off topic-ness, it's like it's Annabeth's thought process and stuff._

_So after this exceeding long AN, go ahead, you have my permission! Read!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Things May Change But You Will Always Be Constant~<strong>_

"RUN PERCY! RUN! FASTER PERCY! RUN! FOR GODS' SAKE RUN! RU-ooooo that's going to hurt."

Nico looked at me weirdly. "Hurt? He's got iron skin! How on earth would one little tackle hurt him?"

"How about I put you in his place so you could tell me exactly how much it hurts?" Nico involuntarily winced at that. "Besides I was talking about the one who smashed into him," I finished smirking.

Nico smiled for a second before jumping up from his seat, fist in the air, shouting "YEEEEAH!" along with most of the stand, I included.

Percy was down on the field, fist bumping with the guy who made the touchdown and generally just strutting around when he wasn't running.

"Is it just me or does Percy remind you of a peacock?" I asked, after watching him swagger towards his position.

"Now that I think about it, he kind of does. I bet he would love hearing that," Nico agreed with me, chuckling darkly. I believe I've just given him another way to tease Percy.

"Percy is number fourteen right?" Grover asked me from the opposite side of me to Nico. He had, after much pestering on Percy's half, finally come to see a game. Needless to say, he has spent most of it asking me what was happening and flinching at every collision.

"No number thirty three. Fourteen is Dylan's, you know the really big guy, number. Didn't we mention that?" Nico answered him.

"Oh right. That explains the crazy running style then."

I laughed. It was true. Percy kind of looked like he was going to fall over himself every time he ran. A lot of the time he did.

By the time the game was in its final minutes Nico and I had shouted ourselves hoarse. We were complete football nuts (well I was if Percy was playing or it was the Super Bowl, otherwise it meant very little to me).

The game ended with Percy kicking the ball and a teammate catching it before disappearing underneath two men the size of mammoths. It was mostly a timewaster because Goode had won anyway and had just been trying to keep the advantage for the past five minutes.

We cheered along with everyone else, Grover included, and watched Goode's team perform their normal victory dance.

To be clear, by victory dance I mean basically a lot of chest bumping, weird arm movements, half cancan kicks and hilarity. It was the kind of thing Percy would make up for fun and then turn it into a cult kind of thing, you know like the Soulja Boy dance was.

Honestly Percy becoming one of Goode's elite, meaning part of the popular, gods of Goode group, was a terrible thing. He really did not need that type of influence on people.

Or that many girls flirting with him.

Mostly the influence thing through. Yeah definitely mostly the gir-influence thing.

Not that I wasn't happy he enjoyed going to school now and had tons of friends, no not at all. I also liked watching his football games and swim meets. I just didn't like the fact that he wasn't as dependant on me as before.

It may have annoyed me then, but now that he isn't...I miss it. The dependency was cute. Almost puppy-dog like.

"Annabeth?" Grover brought me out of my thoughts, looking at me knowingly. I blushed slightly.

"He needed to grow up properly at some point," Grover spoke softly, so that Nico, who was standing a few steps away from us by the boy's locker entrance, couldn't hear us. "But if it makes you feel any better, Sally seems to have similar thoughts."

I smiled at him, "Whatever happened to that twelve year old boy with the goofy smile who was always uncertain of himself."

Grover laughed, "Well he grew out of the uncertainty, but the goofy smile...well-"

I didn't hear what else he said as Dylan and four other guys I didn't know ran out the locker room, shouting something, and surrounded me.

"So Annabeth..."

I waited for him to continue speaking and since he didn't, I did. "Yes Dylan?"

He smiled and nodded at the other guys. I had a bad feeling about this.

Turns out I was right.

Dylan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder fireman style before carrying me into the boy's locker room. I started squiggling around as soon as he lifted me but stopped when he let me fall a little more over his shoulder. I had a mini heart attack, thinking he was going to drop me headfirst onto the floor.

The other boys he had come out with were laughing and circling Dylan and me. I knew exactly who was behind this, especially seeing as Dylan put me down right in front of him.

And he was sporting that goofy smile of his.

All that came out my mouth was a little "Oh".

A little 'oh' because I knew what Grover was going to say.

"Yeah I know, being in my presence can be rather tongue tying."

"Shut up and wipe that stupid smile off your face," I told him before wiping it off myself.

The players who were still in the locker room cheered and wolf whistled. Percy obviously found this funny and started laughing. I pulled away from him and hit him softly in the arm. "Idiot."

He waved his finger at me, "Na ah, brilliant idiot."

"Complete oxymoron. Now come on my little footballer, Grover's outside and we need to celebrate." I started walking towards the exit.

"My kind of celebrate?" Percy asked cheekily, quickly saying goodbye to the rest of his team and catching up to me.

I looked at him with one raised eyebrow, watching his face morph into a very special smile unlike any of his others.

Outside Nico and Grover were waiting. Nico clapped Percy on the back, saying something about great playing and Grover man-hugged Percy.

"How about some burgers to celebrate?" Nico suggested.

Percy was smiling, talking loudly to both Nico and Grover, the latter whom he hadn't seen properly for months, walking in between them as we headed out towards the parking lot.

Percy's hand grabbed my wrist from behind Nico, who I was walking next to, and pulled me next to him. He then wrapped him arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

The twelve year old Percy wouldn't have done stuff like this. Maybe it was a plus he wasn't that boy anymore.

"So what did you think of your little surprise?" he asked me.

"You used Nico as your informer," I said matter-of-factly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time I'll get them bring out on to the field. And you can wear that cheerleader's outfit of yours..."

"And maybe I can die your uniform pink," I countered, glaring at him playfully.

"Well at least we know he'll look fabulous!" Nico said airily.

All four of us burst out laughing. Okay so maybe we weren't twelve anymore and maybe we had grown up, but some things never change.

For example, Percy, Grover and I will always be a team with a tag-along Nico and they will always be there for me...and no matter how hot and confident Percy looks in his football jersey he will never be able to get me into a cheerleader's outfit.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow that was shit. I just really wanted to give you guys something, my awesome, fabulous, unbelievable etc favouritersstory alerters/reviewers._

_Ps. Swagger is actually an accepted word in Word (and even came up as a synonym for strut!).  
><em>_Pps. Anyone get the Forrest Gump reference? (We're watching it in Sociology.)_

_So yeah...review if you want. Will keep writing (when I can) anyway._


	6. Don't Walk Away Just Yet

_Hey all._

_Well it's been a while. Yip. Whoops. Been busy. No other excuse._

_Anyhu...here's a rather short fic for you. It's a ficlet :P  
><em>_Working on something else more happy and sweet, hopefully it will be ready soon._

_**For the sake of this fic, it would most likely be after the completion of the new series, only because of Percy's vulnerability.**_

_**This is my stand on people always making Percy and Annabeth seem like the perfect couple with like zero problems.  
><strong>__(Was in a rather melancholic mood...)_

_Music selection: Walk Away- The Script, Mockingbird – Eminem, Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee, Push Me to the Floor – The Parlotones. (Yeah...my Ipod decided on older songs today)_

_This is third person but Percy sided view. Hope that makes sense._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Don't Walk Away Just Yet~<strong>_

His heart felt like it was breaking. Her breathing was full of unreleased sobs. Both of their voices were hoarse from the shouting. Looking at each other was nigh impossible, yet they refused to turn away, knowing something between them was close to being torn apart.

Neither could remember what had started the silly bickering, nevertheless it had escalated into a full blown fight. Words had been thrown, piercing the other and leaving them feeling the bite.

Now they were just glaring at each other, both wanting to apologise but neither wanting to admit they were wrong. Honestly both of them were scared of what would happen if one more wrong word was spoken.

Although it was rather warm outside, his room felt ice cold. Though the reason for it wasn't the actual temperature.

The silence continued. That cliché about being able to cut the tension with a knife didn't seem so clichéd at that moment. Sally and Paul had tactically left the apartment not long after the shouting had begun, not wanting to be caught up in this...whatever this was.

Finally after repeatedly clenching and unclenching her hands into fists, Annabeth finally broke the quiet with a soft, "Percy if that's how you feel then I can't do this anymore."

She moved to leave his room and he made no move to stop her and instead turned away from and stared at the wall, so he didn't see her shoot one more broken-hearted look his way before leaving.

Only when the front door closed did he sigh and realise that he let her just walk away. He took a few deep breathes, gathering his thoughts.

"Shit."

He ran for the door, hoping to catch her in the hallway, praying that the elevator hadn't gotten to his floor yet.

No such luck, she wasn't in the hallway.

He banged his fist against the wall, doing more damage to his hand than to the wall. Maybe the jolt of pain was exactly what he needed to get into action. He knew that losing her was...well the worst thing that could happen to him.

And he was darn sure it was the same visa versa.

He ran back into his apartment, through it, through his room and out his window onto the fire escape. If he moved fast enough he might just catch her.

He skipped stairs and railing, jumping instead and almost falling or slipping multiple times. After sliding down a few extra slippery stairs before catching himself, he was reminded of the many times he had done this sneaking in and out of Annabeth's dorm.

Right, he definitely couldn't lose her.

When he was two floors from the bottom he saw her walk past the alley the fire escape lead to.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

Either she didn't hear or ignored him. Maybe because she was most likely crying, seeing as he saw her wiping her face.

No longer caring for safety he made his way down a floor and a half before jumping over the side and landing on the ground, twisting his ankle.

"Annabeth! Annie! Annabeth please stop!" he called out to her, while awkwardly running to catch up.

She must have heard him this time as she quickened her pace. Even with the twisted ankle he caught up with her, grabbing her by the wrist, forcing her to stop.

She refused to look at him, but she wasn't tugging her hand away or struggling so he took that as a good sign.

"Annie please look at me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said and you know that," he said as gently as possible, which was quite a task seeing as he was still angry from their fight.

She did look at him then, eyes red from crying and hard. His heart broke a little more. He never wanted to hurt her.

"You didn't? You didn't mean it! Percy we both know you meant everything you said!" she spat at him, still seething.

"And what about what you said?"

She didn't answer however she did look slightly ashamed, which only made him feel worse. Her tears and his accusations did nothing to help the situation.

"Wise Girl I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did! And that's exactly it! If being together is always going to hurt this much then I can't keep doing this!"

She pulled her wrist free from his hand and made to leave but he stopped her once again.

"Annabeth please! I can't promise you that it won't ever hurt or ever be hard, because that would be a lie. But don't give up. Don't leave me. I can't lose you!"

She looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes full on. She still looked sad but not angry anymore.

"Percy I won't ever give up on you. And neither could I ever leave you. You should know that by now," she said, her voice so soft he barely caught it.

He smiled slightly at her, the weight that had been pressing down on his chest considerably lighter. "So we good?"

She sighed, "Not exactly. We'll talk about it. IM me tomorrow."

She started to walk away but only got about two steps before she turned to face him again. "I'm sorry too and...and please don't ever give up on me either."

He closed the distance between them and gathered her into a hug. She didn't respond except for resting her head against her chest and sniffling a little.

"Never," he whispered into her hair.

He let her go. Annabeth gave him a half smile and then did turn and walk away.

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He got a few odd looks, being barefoot and somewhat dishevelled looking but he couldn't care.

He didn't have any disillusions about his and Annabeth's relationship being easy all the time. And yes, he knew this wouldn't be their last fight. Yes, he also knew that they weren't perfect. Besides, perfection was overrated.

He would work as hard as needed, if not more, to keep her.

Hopefully forever.

With that happy thought he headed back into his building.

* * *

><p><em>Here's a line I wanted to use, but it just didn't fit in:<em>

"_How did you get down so fast?" she asked._

_He shrugged, "I pulled a Nico."_

_(You know, the entering and existing through the fire escape thing...very Poseidon-y too)_

_Well how was it? I'm not exactly a relationship expert so yeah, hope it was reasonable._

_Let me know.  
><em>_Bye all_


	7. The Girl, the Tutee and the Boyfriend

_Hey guys :)_

_This may be my last update for a while, though I will update as often as I can. Hope you understand._

_Well here's a new addition for you. It's not great but yeah.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Girl, the Tutee and the Boyfriend Who Started It All~<strong>_

First to be heard was the scrape of a chair being pulled away from the table. Next was that same chair groan as someone sat down. The third thing heard before I finally lifted my head was a simple, "Hey Jackson."

Looking up, there I found a big guy sitting opposite me, leaning back on his chair precariously. I knew the guy only by sight, so didn't actually know his name. The only thing I did know is that he was a year older than me.

Honestly I was confused. Why was this guy here?

"Um hey?" I said unsurely.

The guy grinned. "Guessing you don't know who I am."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Not really. I know you're a senior."

The guy laughed, though I didn't get what was funny about what I said. "The name's Terence Richards. I already know who you are."

"Yeah kind of got that when you said 'Hey Jackson'...but how do you know who I am?"

The guy, Terence, quirked an eyebrow at me, "Football."

I felt kind of stupid for that. Like duh!

"So what you doing there?" Terence asked, not perturbed by my most likely confused expression and odd blinking

This was getting weirder by the moment. "Math?"

"You don't sound too sure of that."

This was getting nowhere fast. "I know that this is math. Trying to work out why you're here."

Terence opened his arms and gestured around the room. "This is the library, you know, where people tend to learn."

I just barely contained an eye roll at that. "I know that, I'm not stupid. Not to be rude or anything but the question was more about why you're sitting at my table, talking to me. 'Cause we've never actually spoken before."

He cleared his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable, "Well this is a little embarrassing, especially seeing I'm asking a junior about this..."

I waited for him to carry on. He didn't actually look all that embarrassed.

"...see you know that hot blonde you hang out with at games and dances and stuff?"

"My girlfriend you mean," I did not like where this was going.

"Yeah. Well she goes to like a genius private school doesn't she? Like isn't she meant to be really smart and stuff?"

I was getting more and more puzzled by the second. Why on earth was he asking about Annabeth?

"Well she is kind of genius if that is what you're asking."

Terence seemed to contemplate that for a second. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Do you think she would be my tutor?"

Was not expecting that.

"Well I don't know, I'll ask her. Why exactly do you need a tutor?"

He gave me a weird look. Completely understandable, that was a really idiotic question.

"Because I'm barely passing some subjects. Like math for one."

"Don't really get why that's so embarrassing. Anyway why don't you get a tutor from our school? Who maybe is a senior too? I mean Annabeth's brilliant and everything but she is a junior, she might not know some stuff."

I know, I know, Annabeth probably learnt the senior syllabus when she was twelve, but I didn't know this guy and it was a really random thing to ask of someone you had never spoken to before.

"There isn't anyone here worth asking," (not true), "and I heard she is helping you pass."

"Hey I can pass by myself. She's just helping pass with a good grade." How these things travel around school I wouldn't know. Wait scratch that, I know exactly how.

"So will you ask her?"

I didn't answer him. Something about this felt off.

"I'm willing to pay."

I sighed, "Fine I'll ask her, but I'm not promising anything. Now I kind of have a test next period so could you...?"

"Yeah sure no problem buddy."

Terence got up and left. I watched him walk over to a bunch of people, his friends obviously, and high-five some of them. Yip something definitely smelt fishy.

-x-x-x-

A few weeks later Annabeth and I were hanging out after she finished tutoring that Terence guy. She had been telling me how it seemed he was holding out on her and actually knew the stuff. According to her "no one could possibly be so bad at math that they multiplied by zero and still had numbers left over."

I think that may have been a jab at me for doing something similar in my last math test and not in fact about Terence whatshisname. Though to be fair I didn't do it intentionally and it was one of my few mistakes. I'm improving.

"Strangely enough," Annabeth was telling me, "Paul said he didn't understand why Terence needed a tutor, his grades are fine."

That got my attention.

"Maybe he's like a monster that needs to pass his SAT's and as a graduation gift will eat his lovely demigod tutor."

She punched me in the shoulder for that and muttered something about having kelp for brains. However she had this look on her face like she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh um nothing. It's nothing really don't worry, besides," she smiled at me, "I'm always armed."

"I'm worried that someday you going to become a professional assassin and go all crazy on us."

"Oh please I'd rather be a spy."

"What about a Russian spy. You know like Black Widow! You'd look good in a getup like hers."

That got me another punch. "Come on Mr Hawkeye, let's get you ready for your next math test."

"I suck at archery, can't be Hawkeye. Why not Thor or Captain America? No wait I'm totally Iron Man!"

"Percy, I doubt Tony Stark would have divided by zero."

"Oh let it go!"

-x-x-x-

Not long after Annabeth had told me about Terence's "uselessness" was I informed by a senior on the football team with me that the whole tutor thing was a bet of some sort or something.

I did not take that well.

"So Terence," I said, sliding into a seat on the opposite side of the table he was at in the cafeteria. Not much unlike how he approached me the first time.

"Hey Jackson, guys this is the boyfriend of the girl who's tutoring me." I got a few nods and odd smiles from his friends at the table. "So what can I do for you?"

You can start by telling me what's going on. "Well I've heard that your grades have picked up. Sounds like you won't be needing a tutor for much longer." I played it safe instead.

Terence smiled at me, as if taunting the fact that I've missed something vitally important. Not likely. "Yeah see the thing is, without Annie I will most likely start failing again."

I ignored the nickname, Annabeth could kill him for that some other time. "Oh don't be modest, you were doing fine before her too."

The look I shot him after saying that probably told him that I knew. Must have because his nice-guy facade thing he had going dropped at once.

"Then I guess you've heard."

"Had my suspicions for weeks."

"Suuure you have. Did you also know she kissed me?"

That I hadn't heard about. "Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"Oh it's perfectly true," he flashed a mean smile at me, "and next time we have our little..."tutoring" session I might just win the bet. Tell me Jackson, how is your _ex_-girl in bed?"

That was when I snapped. I don't remember much of the fight. I do remember launching myself over the table and slamming into the asshole. I also remember my friend pulling me off of him and the entire student body staring at us. But the things I remember most clearly about the fight was one, how good it felt to wipe that stupid smile off his face and two, his look of terror when I had a handful of his shirt and very calmly told him what I would do to him if he ever went near Annabeth again.

Sure I got a whole month's worth of detention, and got benched for the next five football games, and got grounded "till you graduate young man!" and it was recommended that I deal with my anger problems (like that's worked before).

Also have been getting the silent treatment from Annabeth for "defending her honour when she is perfectly capable of doing it herself and no she did not kiss that moron, she hit him with a book when he tried."

Though she did get him back for making such a degrading bet concerning her, I believe it was the reason for his limp (shuffle cough cough).

In the end it was all worth it. My grounding lasted barely two weeks and Annabeth forgave me rather quickly, with only one condition:

I was never, ever allowed to recommend her as a tutor again.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? And if you were wondering, yes I loved the Avengers, just had to mention it!<em>

_Also don't think I will ever get around to doing a dance one-shot, there are so many of them on FF and I like writing new and different ideas!_

_Will update as soon as I can, but as I said, might be impossible. Sorry guys but I will try._

_Loki's and bunnies to you all!_


	8. Bitlets

_Hey guys. This isn't exactly a chapter, more of bits that could be turned into something (?). Explanation bellow._

* * *

><p>She loved watching him swim. It was honestly one of the most fascinating things for her. The way his body cut through the water, the movement of his muscles as he moved his arms up and down for momentum, the ripples that spread out from his point of entry after his perfect, near silent dive, the graceful lines of his body that she wished she could capture in a drawing, the way….he did underwater handstands, waving his legs around like an idiot?<p>

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the pool edge, wondering if he had a single serious bone in his body.

He met her at the border of the pool, propping his one arm up on the side while pushing his hair back out of his face with the other.

"Didn't know it was synchronised swimming you were trying out for and not the swim team."

He lightly splashed her in response, smiling up at her.

She bent down so she more at his level. "Though for what it's worth, I think you'd look lovely in a pink bathing suit and flowered cap."

He grinned up at her, grabbed her hands and pulled her into the water, clothes and all.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure a party is a good idea?"<p>

He rolled his eyes at her, "When is a party _not_ a good idea?"

"For many reasons, namely monster attacks, a room full of demigods and mortals, your friends, alcohol. And that's only a few."

"Listen it will be fine. Think about how much fun it'll be, our camp and school friends mixing together, letting go and having a good time. Besides, maybe we could even find Connor a girlfriend, seeing as how all the girls at camp are not interested."

She gave him a funny look. "You...never mind. Still think it's a bad idea, something is bound to go wrong."

She was right of course.

* * *

><p>Annabeth had never liked her birthdays. She hated people making a fuss over something so trivial and meaningless. So what if she was a year older. It was just a number anyhow.<p>

For those reasons exactly she hadn't let anyone know, except Brooke, about her birthday. Moreover Brooke had been sworn to secrecy. She wasn't even allowed to get Annabeth a present. Only a hug and card was granted that morning, while in the privacy of their dorm so no one else could see.

So Brooke conceded to Annabeth's wishes and kept the whole thing on the down low, like a good friend would.

Percy, on the other hand, would not.

This is why Annabeth was headed to her school's drop off zone, instead of her room, so he could treat her to a late lunch to celebrate. She was cursing about annoying, irritating, stubborn, son of Poseidon boyfriends the whole way.

Now see here, Percy was the complete opposite to Annabeth when it came to the subject of birthdays. While his girlfriend believed birthdays were just another day, he loved them and they had to be celebrated accordingly. Each birthday was quite a feat in his eyes, how many birthdays did Halfloods get to celebrate anyway. For him, each birthday was like a shout out of "Hey check that out monsters/gods, I survived another year bitches!"

Plus, he knew Annabeth secretly did want to be a made a big deal of. Something to do with the whole neglected child thing.

Which is why, when Annabeth walked through the school's door to outside she had to stop in shock at what she saw.

Percy along with some of his/mutual friends, Carli, Thalia and Piper, were standing holding a huge sign with 'Happy Birthday Annabeth' written across it. She could even read a little 'Love you Wisegirl' in the corner where Percy stood.

She wanted to be angry, she really did. But how could she?  
>So she smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pretty sure I spelled Connor wrong...hmmm. Anyway...<em>

_So here it goes. Reasons why I haven't updated in so long and when I did, it was this crap bit of shit:_

_1.I got practically no ideas, if you guys want you can suggest something and I will try.  
><em>_ more importantly I have no time._

_Why you ask? I'm in the army. Yes the army. The Israeli army. (If this is going to start a whole huge political debate or something pretend I never mentioned it and don't read on. I really don't have energy to deal with who is right and wrong. I'm sick of it.)  
><em>_So for the next two years (maybe more, haven't decided) I'm barely home and when I am, I tend to have more important stuff to do...like sleeping and being with my family._

_Plus if you've seen the news lately, you know what's been going on so been a little busy. Kinda in the thick of things. Thank goodness it's calmed down._

_I will try update, maybe when I get a little holiday._

_Just wanna say I appreciate every review, favourite and follow I've gotten. You are the reason why I write. So just thank you._

_Love you all_


End file.
